


A Non-Traditional Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #665: Snapean Advent Carols - Behold the Bridegroom.Snape100 and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #7: Holiday Travel.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #665: Snapean Advent Carols - Behold the Bridegroom.Snape100 and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #7: Holiday Travel.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Non-Traditional Holiday

~

Severus woke to tropical birds singing and the scent of wild flowers. He smiled when someone pressed closer. “The bridegroom waketh,” murmured Harry. 

Humming, Severus straddled him rubbing their morning erections together. Harry moaned. 

“The husband, you mean. And so are you.” 

Chuckling, Harry looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “Point. Well, now that’s established, what’ll we do about it?” 

Severus smirked. “We’ll think of something.” 

After making love, Harry dragged Severus out for a morning swim, followed by breakfast. 

Severus sighed. “How’s the weather back home, I wonder?” 

“Not tropical.” Harry grinned. “Hence why we’re travelling for the holidays.”

~

Sipping his mimosa, Severus hummed. “Indeed.” 

After breakfast, they took a snorkelling tour of the underwater animal preserve, seeing magical, tropical fish frolicking in their natural habitat. 

Lunch was seafood, tropical rice, and fresh fruit, with more cocktails, of course. 

“Now what?” asked Severus as they reclined after eating. 

Harry grinned. “We’ve massages booked this afternoon.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Spoiling me?” 

“It’s my job. We’re married, remember?” 

“Quite.” 

Massages were followed by more swimming, and lovemaking in a secluded beach cove, and by the time they returned to their room, Severus had forgotten not being home for the holidays. 

~

Later, they walked hand in hand past a small chapel. Hearing music, Severus paused. “Behold the Bridegroom,” he said. 

“Technically, you’re my husband,” Harry said, leaning up to kiss Severus. “As you reminded me this morning.”

“I meant that hymn.” Severus’ fingers tightened on Harry’s. “Mother used to sing it.” 

“We can go in,” Harry whispered. “Just because we’re travelling for the holidays doesn’t mean we can’t observe some traditions.” 

Severus hummed. Eileen was long dead, and he’d not dared hope for a sign that she approved of his marrying Harry, but this…This would do. “Yes,” he said. “Let’s.” 

~


End file.
